OS: petite course et lac
by Lea Michaelson
Summary: tout est dans le titre! OS


Maison d'Elena (6h):

Caroline venait d'arriver devant la maison de sa meillleur amie pour aller faire leurs joggins du Samedi comme toutes les semaine. Même si les deux jeunes femmes étaient toute les deux des vampires elles avaient continué leurs petit rituel du Samedi ou elles couraient dans Mystic Falls et dans la foret puis aller chez l'une des deux pour discuter tranquillement de tout. Caroline toqua a la porte et deux minute plus tard Elena vient lui ouvrire la porte en tenue de sports qui se constituer d'un débardeur blans, d'un joggins noir et de basket de la même couleur, Caroline ,elle portait aussi un débardeur mais noir avec un short en jeans et une paire de basket bleu foncé.

"Salut 'Lena!

-Hé! Care. Entre!"

Et elle entra, Elena fini de ranger la vaiselle qui trainait dans l'évier depuis une semaine. Aprés que se fut fait elles partirent courire aprés une heure de course elles déscidérent de rendré.

" Elena si pour une fois on allait prendre notre petit-déjeuner au Mystic Grill?

-Oui et puis Matt travaille se matin."

Et elle partir vers le Mystic Grill quand elles s'y entrairent elles furent surprise de la présence de deux des Originels, Elijah et Klaus, mais se ne fut pas leurs présence qui les surprire le plus, mais leurs tenue car tout les deux étaient en tenue de sport. Avec un dépardeur chacun, blanc pour Klaus et gris pour Elijah, Klaus portait un patacour en jeans et des basket noir et Elijah lui avait un joggins noir et des basket grise. Les filles se dirent qu'ils avaient du alller courire eux aussi et se dirigérent vers eux pour les salué.

"Bonjour Elijah, Klaus.

-Tiens Elena comment va tu?

-Trés bien et vous?

-Ca va!

-Comment va tu Trésor?

-Je fais bien, Klaus et toi?

-A merveille depuis que tu est là!"

Aprés cette phrase Caroline rougis lécherement. Mais assez pour que les trois autres vampires le voie se qui fit apparetre un grand sourire sur le visage de Klaus.

"On peut se joindre a vous?

-Bien sur Elena."

Lui répondit Elijah avec un léché sourire.

"Alors que faite vous là?

-Comme tout les Samedi on vient prendre notre petit-déjeuner aprés être allée courire. Et vous?

-La même chose. On cours tout les Samedi ensemble mais normalement on va chez l'une de nous aprés mais Care voulait venir ici pour prendre notre petit-déjeuner.

-Tout les Samedi?

-Oui. On fait le tours de la villle. Et vous?

-On va jusqu'au cascade.

-On pourais vous accompagné la semaine prochaine?

-Mais sa serait avec plaisir Trésor.

Matt arriva alors table pour prendre leurs commende. Et repartit il reviens deux minute plus tard avec les quatre café. Et aprés avoir fini leurs café ils partirent chacun de leurs coté.

Le samedi suivant:

Caroline et Elena arrivérent devant le manoir Mikaelson . Elijah et Klaus étaient assie sur les marche et les attendaient.

"Salut!

-Boujour Trésor!

-Bonjour Elena! On y va!

-Les dernier arrivaient au cascade paye le petit déjeuner?"

Les deux Originel se regarderrent avec un sourire.

"Elena t'es sur de vouloir payer?

-qui de dit que s'est pas vous qui allée payé?

-Tu pense étre plus rapide qu'un Originel et un Hybride.

-On vera bien, Klaus.

-Trés bien que les meilleurs gagne."

Et ils partirent en courants le plus vite possible vers les cascade bien sur se fut les deux freres qui gagnérent.

"Alors les filles prédent a payer le petit-déjeuner?"

Caroline et Elena se regarderent et afficérent a sourire amuser. Elles s'approcérent des Originels et quand elles furent asser proche elles les pousérent dans le lac qui étaient juste dérriere eux mais kes deux freres eurent le temps de les attraper et ils tombérent tout les quatre dans l'eau. elena s'accrcha au cou d'elijah et Caroline a selui de Klaus. Quand ils sortir la tête de l'eau les fiklles se rendir compte qu'elles s'étaient complétement collée aux jeunes hommes et ne purent s'empéché de les embrasaient. Elena et elijah se séparérent assez vite mais Klaus et Caroline eux n'arriver plus a arreté de s'embraser. Elena et Elija sortir de l'eau et ils s'enlevérent leurs basket et Elijah retira aussi son tee-shirt.

"Nik, Caroline vous aller rester dans l'eau toute la journée?

-Elijah arrete d'étre rabajoie et laisse moi profiter."

Mais ils sortir comme même de l'eau et firent la même chose qu'Elijah et Elena.

"Alors les filles ses baiser sa veudirent quoi?"demanda Klaus qui dennait Caroline dans ses bras.

"Pour moi sa veut dire que je de laisse ta chanse Klaus;

-Elena?

-C'est pareil si tu le veux Elijah.

-Bien sur. Je t'aime Elena!

-Je t'aime Elijah!

-Je t'aimeTrésor!

-Je t'aime aussi Klaus!

-Tu pourrais commencais am'appelais Nik plustôt Klaus?

-D'accord Nik!" en inssistant sur le "Nik".


End file.
